The Undeniable Age Gap
by Love332
Summary: One day, a seventh-grader Zero goes to his tutor's house for his daily tuition. When he tries to find Kaname-san and to surprise the other, he himself gets into shock when he sees the sight infront of him. KanamexZero/ZeroxKaname.


_Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this!_

**Requested by irmina! **(Hope you enjoy this)

**Beta Reader: Gothic13Hinata13**

* * *

><p><strong>The Undeniable Age Gap<br>**

Rubbing the tired tears from his eyes, Zero stretched his small arms over his head. Today had been such a boring day. He could barely tell how many minutes -no seconds to be specific- he counted until the school finished for today. Thank heavens for the weekend soon or he would have died from the boredom. It was a little dramatic thinking, but he knew it was emotionally true.

A thirteen-year old Zero shook his head to get his thoughts in order and to concentrate where he was going now. Or specifically whom he was going to meet. As to point his thought, a smile appeared on his chibi face.

Yes, he was going to meet someone now. A very special person. His 'beloved' tutor. This person goes by the name Kuran Kaname. His Kaname-san.

Well to explain, he didn't had any special relationship with his tutor. It was like any other relationship between a student and tutor. The only thing that made the difference was his adoration- or dare he say love for his Kaname-san. If you wonder why he put the adjective 'his' in front of Kaname-san, its because he decided Kaname-san is his and he is Kaname-san's. He doesn't have the courage to tell this to his tutor, but perhaps when time goes on for a while, he will.

Anyone who would come between them would pay dearly. A paralyzed Aidou was one of the examples. Oh, didn't he mentioned his possessiveness going to a great height? Well here's your warning; his possessiveness and care of his beloved ones are his greatest priority. Kaname-san on the top of his list.

He just wished Kaname-san would accept his feelings. When he confesses to his tutor, the older man would just brush off with a smile or ruffle his hair for saying that he's such a cute thing. Seriously, he was sincere and Kaname-san just couldn't see it. The reason that blinded the elder would be their seven-year age gap, but seriously Zero didn't care. And he wished Kaname-san wouldn't also.

When he did his homework, he would catch his beloved tutor looking at him with something keen to his adoration that warmed his heart greatly. But when he turns his head to lock his eyes with the pair of wine-red ones, Kaname-san would turn his head and unconsciously mumble a barely audible 'sorry'.

Sigh. Grown-man were so complicated and stubborn too. Today would be another day like always, but he would those sacred words that weren't too sacred now for he had so many times, but he won't give up. He would say it until the older man understood him. Period. No one can change his mind.

* * *

><p>It took only few more minutes to reach his tutor's house. It was close by his home and took only ten minutes of a walk. Now, Zero stood in front of his tutors home, once he thought of the man a smile graced his pale, childish face and he rang the bell. <strong><br>**

No answer. After two minutes, he pressed the button again. Again no answer.

Strange. Kaname-san usually opens the door the first time he rings the bell. So why today a difference?

Maybe, Kaname-san isn't home? Nah he would have called him if that was the case. Maybe he is in the bathroom? Yeah, that could be the case.

Zero bend down and searched for the key under the brown welcoming mat. His tutor always put a spare key under his mate in case he forgets or he doesn't opens the door because he is busy very much like now.

Grabbing the key with a triumphant smile, Zero pushed the key in the knob and twisted it. His smile grew wider when he heard the audible 'click'.

Zero pushed the door open and closed it after he entered. He looked around to see if his tutor was anywhere in sight, but found no living soul downstairs. The lights were on indicating his Kaname-san was here. _He must be upstairs. _Zero's developing mind concluded as he add all facts together.

Oh, this a great time to surprise his beloved tutor! Tip-toeing quite as a mouse up on the stairs, he heaved a sigh when he reached upstairs without making a sound. Munching on his lips to not laugh, Zero continued his quite pace until he reached his destined room. The boy smiled as he heard movements around the room.

Checking himself if he was presentable enough, which he was definitely enough, Zero barged in with his big grin on his face and exclaimed loudly, ''Kaname-san, I found you!" He was sure his beloved tutor would be surprised, but he didn't think he would be the one to be surprised instead.

Zero opened his eyes- when had he closed them?- and his body froze as he saw the compromising sight before him. Kaname-san pressed against the wall by the blond man grasping the his beloved tutor's lips. How dare he? Kaname-san was his and his only! How dare that man even touch Kaname-san lips? It was simply outrageous.

Anger got the best of him when they didn't part away and were busy with their little activity. Well, he would have to part them whether they liked it or not!

Zero clenched his two little fists and pushed the blond away with full force from his beloved Kaname-san. Grabbing the older man's waist possessively, he stated aloud the matter-of-fact statement, surprising the two other occupants in this room. ''He is mine! Don't ever touch him again!" Zero tightened his hold Kaname's waist to prove his point. Sticking out his tongue at the annoying blond.

An awkward silence enveloped them, but it soon vanished when the blond had the nerve to chuckle. ''Oi Kaname, that's a cute kid you have got. Its sad we were interrupted, but I am free tonight. Call me when you are ready.'' The irritating blond winked before taking his leave.

If the blond had not gone out at the right time, he would probably had hit the blond with a heavy object.

The two were left behind in the silence. Zero was pondering if he should say sorry or not. First he chose the latter option because he didn't see anything to apologize too. But as minutes passed with nothing to be said, he chose the former. Inhaling a breath and than exhaling it out, Zero braced himself and apologized, knowing he would have hurt Kaname-san in some kind of way, which he doesn't really know. ''Kaname-san, I am sorry for hurting you. I really didn't meant it.'' Its worth a try.

But instead of getting a harsh reply in return, he heard a deep chuckle and he felt a cool tingling on his left side of his face. He side-looked and saw that cool tingling sensation was actually Kaname's hand caressing his cheek. The action confused him greatly. Shouldn't Kaname-san be angry of him for interrupting them?

As if Kaname had really heard his thought, the brunet answered with his most grateful voice, ''No, Zero I am not angry. And please don't apologize. Actually, I should thank you for saving me from him. I don't really like that guy and he forced himself on him. If you hadn't come on time, a murder would had happened in this house.'' Kaname laughed out aloud, a melodious sound in Zero's ears. Zero unknowingly blushed and buried his face deeper on Kaname's side. "Aw Zero. Let me give you a gift of gratitude.'' Kaname usually emotionless face lighted up as he bend down and gave a butterfly kiss on his favorite student's cheek.

Zero gasped and his eyes almost bulged out at the unexpected gesture. Kaname-san never -and I say never- gave him any kind of kiss. That means...it means...Kaname-san is warming to him. What a great joy! He has a chance with Kaname-san!

Kaname was about to straighten up, but was stopped when two hand grabbed his face. Each hand on the either side of his face and brought him closer to Zero's face very much to his surprise. Before he could ask anything, Zero bestowed a kiss full of love on his lips.

Finally, one of his small dreams came true. Mission 1- Kissing Kaname Completed. His other mission- ravishing Kaname- would be completed when he is a little older.

''This my love for you. Kaname, I am going to grow up soon and show you how strong I am. Please wait for me until then.'' Zero pressed his lips on his tutor's forehead before retreating, blushing hard and running downstairs.

On the other hand, Kaname was dumbfounded and he looked at the retreating form of Zero leaving the room. Closing his eyes in pure bliss, Kaname replayed the satisfying kiss on his lips again and again.

_'Oh, Zero. I will wait for you as long it takes, but please grow up fast. I want you all for myself.' _Kaname smiled and leisurely left his room to go downstairs.

He didn't know how wrong he was. The one would take all the taking would be none-other than his cute silver-haired student.

* * *

><p><strong>O.M.A.K.E <strong>

_(At Takuma's house)_

Ring Ring. Ring Ring_._

Takuma rushed from the bathroom and grabbed his mobile. Seeing the desired name flashing on the screen, a Chesire grin appeared on his face.

He flapped the phone open, and shivered in anticipation at what was about to hear.

''Hello?''

_''Hey, Takuma. Its me, Kaname. May I come to your house for dinner? My sister wants private time with her stupid boyfriend.'' _Takuma could hear the annoyance on the other's voice, but he chose to ignore it._  
><em>

''Oh sure, Kaname. You are welcome to come whenever you want. I would always be delighted.'' _To have you in my bed. _He silently added. His pure Kana-chan didn't know of anything he was planning.

_''Oh thank you, Takuma. You just saved me from the sister's wrath. See you tonight! Bye for now!"_

''Bye-bye, Kaname.'' The line went dead. Controlling himself to not jump in joy, Takuma rushed to the room to make necessary arrangements. Tonight would be like no other nights he has ever experienced.

_(Later that night)_

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

Takuma's ears perked up as he heard the sweet bell ringing. Every sound today seemed so heavenly. He just can't wait to have Kaname.

Smoothing the wrinkles on his clothes, he dash to the door, and quickly opened it, eager to see Kaname waiting for him. And he wasn't disappointed when saw Kaname there- infront of him- standing like the Adonis he is. Dressed in a dark blue dress shirt, a black coat hanging on his shoulders_, _black slacks with a belt tightly wrapped around his waist, and equally polished black shoes_- _giving him the final touch to his appearance. Overall, Kaname looked_ dead-on sexy and _very much_ tempting.  
><em>

But as he looked to the side, his heart stopped as he met furious violet-eyes. _That kid is really scary.  
><em>

Kaname followed Takuma's gaze and smiled victoriously when he saw to whom it was directed. It was a brilliant idea to bring Zero with him.

''Oi Takuma, its a pleasure to have dinner with you. Please take care of us tonight.'' _Yeah, right._

_''_Yea, a great pleasure. Please take care of us, **Takuma-niichan.**'' Zero repeated what Kaname had said. Even if his voice sounded the most innocent, his eyes were saying otherwise. The message was very clear and being the smart-ass he is, Takuma nodded, allowing them in and careful to not touch Kaname in any way, even it pained him.

_Touch Kaname, and die painfully._

This was going to be a long night the three of them. Specially for the blond.

* * *

><p><em>Ze-chan sure is cute! *giggles* Kaname would have a hard time in the future! *laughs*<em>

Does anyone know how old id Kaname by gathering the clues? Will gives cookies whoever finds it! :)

Please Review~ :)


End file.
